Brielle Wildor
Brielle Wildor is James' tribute. She was originally made by Aria, but was given to James afterwards. Appearance Brielle looks exactly like someone who you'd always think was up to trouble, but would never show signs of it. Brielle is fair to the more pink-ish side. She has sleek, straight hair that can't decide to be brown or blonde, eventually ending up in a bland, indecisive orange colour. Her eyes are a murkier and more mysterious shade of blue, always telling you to never trust her. She's nimble and athletic, always keeping a straight face that barely ever changed. You could never tell how she felt under her mask. You could never know Brielle by just looking at her, or even by knowing her. When you know her, you still wouldn't know her. Personality Brielle is an emotionless rock disguised as a person. She is rarely surprised or shocked by anything. Even if she were, she would merely raise both her eyebrows. As mentioned in the quote used for her, she is two-sided and indecisive, making her someone you can never, ever trust. She would do everything calmly, even killing a tribute, and keep her same emotionless expression while doing so. True, she is clever and cunning, but she'd never suggest a plan just because she can. But under that mask of blankness is someone who has feelings, who's vulnerable and can be hurt. She wasn't a sly robot; she was a human being who could care. When she's alone, she could cry, and you'd never suspect a thing. Brielle is truly made of messed up emotions. Backstory Brielle Wildor, like any other Wildor, was born in District 2 to Meredith and Tony Wildor. Her side of the Wildors weren't as close to the Wildors, considering she was born to Ares Wildor's third cousin while the rest were immediate family. Tony was forced to move to District 10 for unknown reasons along with Meredith and Brielle. There, Brielle's parents continued their hushed lives as usual. Brielle had a pretty ordinary life. No unusual tragedies ever occured around her, which may be the reason she (unlike most tributes) is calm. She went to a good school, but never made any friends. It wasn't because nobody liked her; it was simply because she didn't want to. She was a wallflower, you could say. She would always see people in the corridors and think about what life is for them, always having her own opinions and more of her own opinions to counter her original ones. Brielle was different. Nothing of interest ever happened in Brielle's life. One day, thirteen-year-old Brielle was just sitting by her dad while he was making some important thing he never told Brielle about, when Brielle pointed to one of his showcase weapons and asked, "Dad, what's that?" "That's nothing." He went back to what he was doing, but paused for a while and wondered something. Then, he turned back to Brielle and said, "It's called a chain whip. It's an unorthodox weapon, not usually used, but it has a better advantage..." Brielle spent that evening with her dad after a really long time and she enjoyed it. Tony taught Brielle how to use a chain whip and throwing knives. He always had a grim expression, as if he was preparing Brielle for war. The next few years went by the same, only Brielle often practiced using the weapons. She didn't know why, but she felt she would need it soon. Which was true. On the day of the Reaping when she was sixteen, the escort called out, "Brielle Wildor." Brielle knew that someone always gets Reaped every year, so this wasn't a surprise to her. She simply walked up to the stage and took her position with her mask. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:District 10 Category:The Wildor Family Category:TheDarkAssassin's tributes